


Lost On Halloween

by 5horrorprinces



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5horrorprinces/pseuds/5horrorprinces
Summary: Coraline and her best friend, Ally, decide to go trick or treating with their friends in Motionless In White in a new neighborhood that they've never been to before. Vinny is worried that Coraline will get lost in the neighborhood.





	

Tonight is Halloween and everyone in the band was going to go trick or treating. I was so excited to go as Rowena, Crowley's mother, from Supernatural this year. Devin did my makeup and helped me find the perfect outfit for the cosplay too. Rowena will be getting somewhat of a modern day make-over. She still wears a dress. The dress Devin and I picked out for my costume is beautiful and is very fitting for a modern makeover of Rowena. We picked out a black dress that had three-quarter sleeves and went down to my knees. The dress' skirt really flowed with every move I made. We bought one silver necklace that had three pendants on different levels, a few bracelets, and earrings.

I was so happy that I would be able to go as Rowena this year for Halloween. Vinny and I were supposed to have matching costumes. Then I decided that I wanted to be Rowena and he wanted to be Deadpool. It was all cool though. Deadpool is a badass antihero that one can't resist to _not_ love. The thought of Vinny wearing spandex had me giggling anytime that I was with him. I would never give him a straight answer when he asked me why I was giggling. When I refused to give him the true answer, he'd tackle me and try to tickle the answer out of me. He'd always lose because I would kiss him on the cheek to get him to stop tickling me.

Vinny was my date to go out trick or treating tonight. Even though we're not going to have matching costumes, we're still going to be a cute couple while getting candy even though we're not a couple. Everyone says that we are though but we could care less because we're not ready for a relationship just yet with our recent break up with our ex's. The story behind the break ups are stories that should not be told.

Now that's enough of that lovey dovey talk. Everyone was getting ready to go trick or treating now. I was already in my outfit. All I needed to do was have Devin put on my makeup and have Kylie help me take out the curlers in my hair. I'm so thankful that Devin helps me with applying makeup when I want to wear it or have a really cool makeup effect like he does. Especially with what he's going as for Halloween this year! Him and Kylie are going as Alice and the Mad Hatter. It was surname that they were doing the same theme together.

Chris is going to be the joker.

Ricky is going to be turning into Satan, _again_.

Ryan and Vinny are teaming up with costumes. Vinny it's Deadpool. Ryan is _Franci_ s.

Josh is going as a demon and his fiance, Ryan, is going as a sexy pirate.

Tj, their ex guitarist, has finally decided to tag along with his kids. Tj is going as Captain Jack Sparrow. His twin sons, Michael and David, insisted on going as the same thing, so they went as vampires. It's the only thing I could get the two to agree on. Their characters from the movie _The Lost Boys_. David is David and Michael is Michael.

We were all ready in about an hour and a half. We started in our neighborhood first. By the time we finished at the last house in our neighborhood, we loaded up in vehicles and went to different neighborhoods. Neighborhoods that I was unfamiliar with which meant I kept getting lost.

Ryan kept finding me.

Until in the last neighborhood we were in, I was no jokingly lost and I was scared.

I don't know where they are and I don't know where they went.

I felt really scared without anyone I knew with me to help me if I was attacked. I didn't know any self defense tactics but to scream at the top of my lungs until someone rescue me.

I don't have my Vinny with me, which makes matters worse for me.

Did I just think that?

No, I obviously didn't think that Vinny was mine or give off the intentions that I liked him more than just as a friend.

Okay! Maybe I did say that and maybe I do like him as more than just as a friend. Truth is I want to be more than just friends with Vinny but I'm too afraid to tell him how I feel about him. Maybe I'll tell him when I find the group again. It's freezing out here. I wish I had brought a jacket along with me to help keep me warm in this cool fall night.

"Guys!" I finally managed to yell out shakily trying to find they guys.

"Vinny?" A long silence filled the cold night air as I continued to walk down the sidewalk in the spooky neighborhood that I was the least familiarized with.

"Chris?" I shivered as a cold gust of wind blew past me as I continued back and forth on the same sidewalk trying to find them with no luck.

Why did they have to choose this neighborhood out of all the ones that we have been to in the past and knew very well? I hate this neighborhood and _not_ because all the houses are decorated with scary stuff, which I love, but because I don't know this place and it scares me.

I don't like it.

What if I got raped?

Coraline! Stop it with the negative thinking!

You won't get raped and you _will_ find your trick or treat group again.

"Do any of you know where Coraline went?" Vinny was ignored as he started to panic and worry about my safety. "Guys, I'm going to go find Coraline! I have my phone, I'll call you after I find her." The guys ignored Vinny, _again_ as he took off looking for me shouting my name numerous times leaving his Deadpool mask behind. He tried and tried calling me with no luck.

I heard someone call me faintly in the distance. I knew it was him but I wasn't sure. "Vinny?" I shouted back. When my name was yelled back, I started to run towards the direction of his voice.

When I finally saw him in the distance, I ran even faster to jump into his arms crying. I was happy seeing him again. I felt safe being in his arms. He found me when everyone else didn't bother to try. "I was so scared. I don't like this neighborhood."

"I know sweetheart. I'm here." Vinny put me down and kissed me on the forehead compassionately. He held me closer with his strong arms to make me feel safer. "Don't worry. I'm here now. You don't have to feel scared."

We stood there quietly for a few minutes before either one of us spoke again. "Vinny?"

"Yes, Coraline."

"I've been thinking about some things, mainly us, while I was trying to find all of you, _again._ I, uh, I want to be more than friends with you. I never really thought about myself truly having a crush on you until now. I, I like you and I want it to be more than friends."

He was surprised at my comment at first but realized he felt the same way about me. He leaned in to kiss me on the lips with his warm, soft lips. "I feel the same way. I've been trying to find a way to ask you out but anytime I try, I cowarded out. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! A million times yes!" I stole a kiss from him in excitement of him being mine now.


End file.
